In the Night
by E-Everlasting
Summary: "They both turned at the same time. Two pairs of eyes stared pointedly at each other. One pair blue, the other brown." Jam fluff.


**A/N:** Hello dear readers! This is just a quick little one-shot to try and get myself back in the writing game. A special thanks to SYuuri for reminding me that I did, in fact, used to write stories and not just read them. I hope you all enjoy this Jam fluff-fest courtesy of my imagination.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Flashpoint or the characters however often I try and tell myself that I do. I'll just borrow the creative genius for a while and put it back when I'm finished.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Night<strong>

They both turned at the same time. Two pairs of eyes stared pointedly at each other. One pair blue, the other brown.

As a door creaked open from the center of the hallway, both pairs of eyes shifted slightly. Now focused on the steadily creaking door, the figures moved stealthily down the dark shaft. They crept. Time seemed to hold still. The two pairs of feet pattered ever so softly, closer and closer to the dim light which spilled over into the hallway. The door continued to resonate its slow and patterned crackles, the obvious sign of a well-loved set of hinges.

And then, suddenly and all at once, the door smashed the rest of the way open and a small figure toppled out into the empty corridor.

"Sadie!" Jules yelped as she watched her nine-month old infant roll over in the middle of the hardwood hallway.

Sam rolled his eyes, thankfully out of his fretful wife's menacing glare. "Jules, calm down. Look, she's totally fine," Sam chastised as Jules knelt down next to the giggling girl.

"Sam, she just fell out of her room head first. Don't you think I should at least be a little worried about our _daughter_?" Jules said, putting extra emphasis on the fact that she was in fact their precious offspring and not a subject they had just cornered in some desolate alleyway. Their little angel who was now up and about all on her own without any help from mommy and daddy. "I told you we needed to start baby-proofing everything."

"I know, I know. You've been reminding me every day-off we get," Sam huffed. He liked to spend his days off otherwise occupied. And these days, with a nine-month old in the house, days off meant extra sleep.

Ever since Jules had returned to the SRU almost four weeks ago, Sam had been getting less and less sleep. He was officially back on baby duty whenever he was home from his Team 3 shifts and bonding. Not that the proud daddy minded one little bit. He was wrapped around that little girl's finger and he suspected it wouldn't change any time soon.

"I can't believe she's walking already. It seems like just yesterday we were bringing her home from the hospital, doesn't it?" Jules turned around to face Sam, who was currently peering at his two favorite girls settled on the hall floor with the biggest look of pride Jules had ever seen.

"It's like she just got up and ran away," Sam chuckled. "She takes after her parents, obviously. She'll be beating those boys on the training course in no time."

Sam leaned down to scoop us his bright-eyed child, swinging her into his arms to the sound of Sadie's hitch-pitched squeals.

"Well, I guess we don't have to guess who her favorite parent is. Looks like I'm going to be the one who has to lay down all the rules around this place." Jules tried to look stern, but a huge grin spread quickly across her face. If she spent everyday of the rest of her life with these two, she would never have anything to complain about.

"I love you Sam, you know that, right?" Jules looked up at Sam who was currently engaging their daughter in a one-way tickle fest.

Sam's eyes shot to Jules in an instant. "Yeah, I know."

Jules smiled quietly, looking down at her feet.

"Hey, Jules?" Sam said softly, bringing her gaze back to his. "You know I love you, too, right?"

Jules's smile widened, this time directed at her husband's handsome face. "Yeah, I know."

And in that instant the silence that had once captured the hallway seemed to stretch on forever. A pair of blue eyes gazed at a pair of brown.

**_The End_**


End file.
